Iris Astrana
Iris Astrana is a member of the Grimoire Heart guild. Much of her history rather unknown, aside from the recent history of her time being in Grimoire Heart since she was recruited. She later replaced Eden Ragnos as Guild master of Grimoire Heart, which later Uriel replaces her afterwards shortly; how she came to this is clearly unknown. Appearance Iris is a moderately childish looking girl, standing at 5 feet, 6 inches, and weighting only 113 pounds. She has a semi serious face, covered with her dark brown colored hair all tied up messy up like looking. Her skin is somewhat fairly moderate, as her body is somewhat fully matured, as she reached the last bit of her growth stage. She tends have a semi serious, semi cheerful, and semi ditzy expression, as she tends to stare out to the openness side of the world with a blank, but cheerful expression, though many would misinterpret this as her eyes were rather pale silver like, giving a weary impression to others. Later on, after becoming the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, her expression became more serious and matured, letting her hair grown out longer and dressed in a dark-like dress. There are times however, she would wear casual clothes to disguise herself when she becomes bored and wanders Earth Land under the guises of a normal, average girl. Personality Iris is an introvert girl whom tends to isolate herself from others normally. Frankly to say, she is usually in her own bubbly world as she wanders around earthland. The girl is usually acting carefree at most times, as she doesn't care much for the world around her, usually portraying the outer visual appearance of a happy loving girl, but deep down inside, her life was more like hell instead. Her true self is rather agonizing and vengeful to the rest of the world, especially the legal of mages of the magical community. History Iris Astrana was born and raised in the port town of Hargeon Town. She had never known her father, as he was never introduced ever into her life, though her mother, Cecilia Astrana, always had stated out that he simply was deceased. Iris knew better as by the age of 6, she had found out that her father was actually a mage from one of the town's elders, whom slipped it out to her by accident during one of his lengthy sermons; despite knowing about his existence, his current whereabouts were entirely unknown to everyone, considering to the fact that Hargeon Town's magical community was rather small compared to the rest of Fiore. By the age of 7, Iris is already fascinated by magic, wanting to learn magic herself already. Her mother, of course, was against this decision, so pretty much every often, Iris tends to sneak out to the other side of town to visit the port town's only magic shop, which didn't really had too much of a selection, though for Iris, magical cards were enough for her as they had caught her attention while browsing through the store's wares for anything interesting.. It would have taken her at least 5 years to gather the jewels to afford a basic set of magical tarot cards on her own, as her mother doesn't make much income at all due to the fact she was only a bread baker in the town's community, as well also to the fact that Cecilia didn't want Iris to be practicing magic at all. During this time, however, Iris had been going about secretly earning jewels on her own to aid in purchasing for her own by helping out with the local shops, as well sometimes doing street performances with her violin on the edge of town, away from her mother's sight. By then, Iris had accumulated enough enough jewels to purchase a single deck of tarot cards from the small magic shop, though it was a setback as much of it was condensed down for her level to work with as she needed a guardian for the rest of the set. Despite of the results, Iris was at least happy in the inside that she could start learning magic. However, when Iris came to the age of 12, however, her mother had caught a disease that came into town when a cargo ship from another country enter port. It wasn't too long before her mother fell victim to it as she was one of the few people that were susceptible to it. This disease wasn't entirely contagious to the entire populace of the town, less the country, as it was considered very rare to contract it, so it wasn't a necessity to call for an epidemic alert, nor to even search for a cure for the disease as it affected only a very small fragrance of the populace, but to Iris however, it was a serious blow to her life. By that time, Iris decided to learn magic with all she got, whether it'll affect her for the better or worse, as she didn't have much to lose besides to simply live for the sake that her mother's life doesn't go into waste. Taking up whatever she could do, Iris had gone about to save money for the next 4 more years, selling whatever valuables her mother had kept in order to accumulate the jewels she needed to put into work towards her goals. By the age of 16, she had sold away the rest of her home, leaving her past behind as she embarks from her hometown to go out to explore Fiore, wanting to expand her horizons and future with the expanse like magical world. It was only by chance that she had found out that the disease that had taken away her only known family was caused by a magical experimentation gone wrong as she heard rumors of this from foreigners during her travels; it wasn't long before she found out as well that it was part of an experimentation on magical weaponry conducted by her own people during the last Fiorian war, which was granted approval by the Magical council of the time; because of this, Iris had lost all trust with people anymore...as the world around her were just stalked by the flows of corruption and greed, making everyone just the same to her, no matter what their affiliation were at all. It didn't take long before she began to carry out her practice of magic to a much darker road, as it was a lot more easier to take control of power rather than worked along with it. Greed wasn't much on her mind, but instead was Vengeance, for the world around her. It didn't take too long before she was noticed by a member of Grimoire Heart, where she was welcome in to their collective order. During her time with Grimoire Heart...she usually kept her distance from the group; Iris was a rather smart individual, as she knew that being a member of a Dark guild would consist of themselves being hunted out, and there was much to do in earthland rather than just being hunted and arrested, so instead she decided to adjust her life again to become the carefree person she once was. This sort of worked...as it did create the general character of her presence, which would cover up her true self, which would slumber on, building up the rage she keeps to herself until she lets it vent all out when she must. At least a year has pass since then, as Iris stood quietly in her quarters aboard the Grimoire Airship, peering out the glass window to stare at the endless skies, as she awaits for her time to bring out misery to the world as she had felt it. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Mage: Iris' primary form of magic. It is unknown how she came across with this, but supposedly she was aided by her former Guild Master with it's knowledge. After teaming up with Jinx on several occasions, Iris have understood the basics of forming contracts and spirit summoning, after acquiring her first key and now utilizing with this magic. Equipment * Celestial Gate Keys Relationships Father: ? ? ? - Presumably Deceased Mother: Cecelia Astrana - Deceased Trivia N/A Quotes N/A Category:Characters Category:Character